Seraphina Eileen Snape
by ramisa2001
Summary: On January 9 1960 one change was made. One change that will change the future of many but is it for better or fore worse? Pre- Sorcerers/Philosopher Stone to Post-Deathly Hallows


**I wrote this story a while ago at a bad time but when I tried to get back into it nothing helped but I kept getting these new ideas and I decided why not so this is going to be a long story but this time around I do want to work on it, this is actually really soothing.**

Chapter 1 (revised)

January 9th, 1960, this day Eileen Snape neé Prince was in labour, she was home the muggle midwife pleading with her to stay calm and breathe. The Eileen is a beautiful woman for her time, her hair black as night and skin white as snow, she was the modern-day Snow White, but she was no princess or queen. Eileen was many would call a witch, and some may call an abomination to society, you really can't win with muggles. She was once part of a pureblood family called the "Prince" quite ironic. Eileen wasn't like her muggle hating family hell she fell in love with a muggle, Tobias Snape, her love of her life, the man she abandoned her family for, the man that was beside her holding her hand as she gives birth to their child.

"I can see the head Mrs. Snape just a couple more pushes" said the Midwife, Eileen sweating profusely and in pain continues pushing as her husband squeezes her and whispers sweet nothings into her ear for comfort. Finally, after one last push.

'WAHHHHHHH' and huge amount of relief coursed through all three bodies. The Midwife gave the scissors to Tobias and said

"come here now cut the umbilical cord" Tobias rushed over and cut the physical string attaching Eileen to her baby. The midwife then handed the baby to Eileen and said

"Congratulations, you gave birth to beautiful healthy little girl" Eileen smiled at the child tucked in her arms as the baby slowly stopped crying and started to comprehend the world around her and trying to mimic the smile that her mother showed her. Both Eileen and Tobias laughing and crying at the daughter they gave birth too. The midwife smiled and asked

"what will her name be?" Tobias and Eileen smiled at each other when Tobias looked at the Midwife and said

"Seraphina Eileen Snape" they all smiled as the storm still ravaged around outside not knowing the future the new member of the Snape family will hold.

-Line Break-

When she was around two years old little instances started to happen, when Seraphina would get angry and cry the lights will start reacting sometimes Eileen started to notice things move around the room, she was both proud and afraid for her daughter. The power shown was astounding even she knew that her daughter with proper training would become a strong witch but the fear of her husband finding out scared her.

Eileen married Tobias but never told him the truth about being a witch, it was always that lingering feeling of Tobias rejecting her for being a witch and now her daughter was as well. She never seemed to have any noticeable magical reaction in front of her father but then again, her father was hardly at home to actually notice anything at all. Lately he was coming home smelling like booze, and he would be angry yelling at every little thing she did and would hardly spend time with Seraphina and even yell about the amount of money he spends for Seraphina, she didn't know what changed from the loving husband she once had but she knows that sooner or later she has to reveal her secret to him especially with such powerful and erratic power that Seraphina had but for now she'll keep it quiet. Rocking Seraphina to calm her down whispering reassuring words to her daughter to ease both of them for the future.

-Line Break-

She was five years old when it happened, her mother was teaching her how to control her magic, so she doesn't have random bursts when she is mad, but that day Tobias came home early, very early

"Eileen I didn-OH MY GOD" yelled Tobias as he walks in seeing different pots and pans floating in the air around his daughter out of fear all of them dropped.

"How in the hell-what kind of- how is that possible?" Seraphina scared backed away from her father.

"look Tobias dea-"

"DON'T TOBIAS DEAR ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE" Tobias yelled at his wife pointing at his daughter accusingly like she has done something completely horrible. Eileen sighed knowing at one point this would happen that she would have to face the music and tell her husband about the past she has kept hidden for a long time.

It was a long explanation and a lot of screaming Seraphina was sitting in her living room couch watching as her parents fight quietly watching them like she always does when a resounding slap pierced the air and her eyes widened as she saw her mother clutching her face in shock

"you-YOU BITCH I KEPT NOTHING FROM YOU AND YOU KEEP THIS FROM ME" yelled Tobias, Eileen just stared at her husband in shock clutching her cheek

"I-I didn't-I couldn't" before she could finish

"couldn't COULDN'T WE ARE MARRIED DIDN'T YOU THINK I DESERVED TO KNOW ABOUT THIS? THAT YOU HAVE DEMONIC POWERS AND PASSED IT DOWN TO OUR CHILD" Eileen eyes widened then looked at her husband then her daughter who eyes started widening and her breathing becoming laboured, she seemed scared out of her mind at what is happening right in front of her, but she can't let this go.

"DEMONIC, THAT'S OUR CHILD OVER THERE TOBIAS **OUR CHILD** SHE HAS THE SAME POWERS AS ME, AS PEOPLE LIKE ME, AS PEOPLE WHO ARE GOING TO BE BORN LIKE HER AND YOU CALL HER DEMONIC" now Tobias was even angry

"YOU GAVE THIS TO HER I SHOULD'VE LISTENED TO MY MOTHER SHE KNEW MARRYING A RUN AWAY WAS A BAD IDEA" the screaming match kept going and unknowingly the lights started flicker erratically around them, but it wasn't from the mother yelling no it was from the scared little girl sitting in the living room not knowing just how bad things have become.

-Line Break-

She was eight years old, going to muggle school in the area, her family living in a small house secluded in a little area called Spinners End, she was a quiet girl, she didn't have any friends. Seraphina parents were never the same after that, they stayed married, but Tobias became distant, he would show up drunk and out of his mind and sometimes having the smell of another woman perfume. Seraphina didn't mind she was never close with her father. Her mother was the closest person to her, even when she was being beaten physically and verbally she cared for Seraphina teaching her the ways of the witch, and the ways to survive.

Seraphina even at a young age was very pretty, beautiful wavy hair just past the shoulder hair, petite face, small nose and beautiful obsidian eyes, her skin wasn't as pale as her mother's, but it had a natural glow to it making her standout, that worried her mother greatly especially a man with dark eyes and wide smile grabbed her daughter right in front of her until she kicked that same man taking her daughter and running to their home. That day Eileen made a glamour in a form of a pendent and gave it to her daughter, that way her hair looked greasy, her skin an unhealthy pale and her nose, as crooked as storybook witch. Seraphina didn't mind, the name calling was bad in the beginning, but she got used to quickly. Summer came and Eileen promised to teach her daughter how to make the glamour if anything happened to it, she did and that would the last lesson Eileen taught her daughter.

Eileen Snape neé Prince died August 31stfrom internal bleeding, she was punctured in the lung with her rib, no charges of abuse were filed. The only person at her funeral was her daughter Seraphina Eileen Snape, in the glamour her mother set and her pendent with a photo of her mother smiling happily at her. She didn't shed a single tear.

-Line Break-

She was nine when she finally got her first friend, Lily Evans she lived near her home, it was a strange meeting really. After the death of her mother Seraphina could hardly stay home without thinking of her mother, and her father became recluse and hardly spoke to Seraphina, he became a simple caregiver then a father at this point in her life. Seraphina would never show it outwardly how hurt she felt about the entire situation, she missed her mother dearly even after all those years. The placed she called home was now just a house so, Seraphina went out to look for a place that she could just be herself, no glamour, and no hiding her magic and she did. It was a lake secluded from the rest of Spinners End no one seemed to visit or know it existed. It was a beautiful lake surrounded by trees and flowers, it was untouched my human greed and left to grow beautifully.

There was this big tree and in it was a hollow burrow, big enough for two, it seemed abandoned, so she emptied it out and cleaned it up before setting up potions around it that she learned from her to keep the animals and pests away. That area became her safe place, her new home.

It was nice day when she heard odd voices from where she was.

"Come on Petunia isn't this amazing!" said one girl

"NO LILY IT ISN'T THIS IS ALL WRONG! YOU'RE ALL WRONG" said another much more shrilly voice. Seraphina peeked out of her burrow and saw a girl around her age she had red hair and pretty green eyes, and around her flowers were blooming and floating, they were Lilies. Taking a chance Seraphina stepped out and said

"She's jealous you know" Lily spun around and stared in shock of the girl in front of her.

"U-um please tell me you didn't see anything" Lily said frantically scared at what would happen if anyone would find out her abilities.

Seraphina raised an eyebrow and walked forward to where, the lilies were and grabbed a dying one and reviving it herself shocking Lily.

"You're like me" Seraphina just nodded towards her unsure what to do next, she wasn't the type to go out of her way to talk to people let alone a random person she just met but Lily just smiled and stretched out her hands.

"My name is Lily Evans" Seraphina stared at the girl and the hand and hesitantly shook it saying.

"Seraphina Snape" and that was the beginning of a brand-new friendship.

-Line Break-

She was 10 years old, her and Lily have been friends for a year, even though they have different views on life they seemed to work together becoming what Lily would call a "BFF" Seraphina would never admit she liked that title, but Lily always knew she did. Seraphina begun to smile again but only in front of Lily and she has been teaching Lily tips to control her magic. Everything was going great for her.

One day they were talking about the wizarding world, the world they're both apart of and not at the same time.

"Seraphina what do you think it's like in that world?" asked Lily.

Those questions have plagued Seraphina brain for a while now, she never visited that world, she knew about it but never experienced it, but if she could guess.

"I think it is going to be greater than anything we've ever imagined" Seraphina smiled at the sky.

"You think so?" asked Lily

"Yeah I do" replied Seraphina

"But if I'm wrong you never heard me say a thing" she whispered to Lily both girls laughing quietly at imagining a life in the world where they belong.

January 9th, 1971, while cleaning her house Seraphina heard tapping from the window of her room, it was an owl (she couldn't tell what breed) and it was holding a letter. A letter she knew was always going to come but anxiously waited for years to arrive, a letter to the finest school for people like and Lily, a letter from Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. Seraphina just didn't realize how much this letter is going to change her life.

5


End file.
